


Pity Date

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Closeted Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean thinks he's straight, Diners, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is Dean's son, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pick-Up Lines, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Single Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Castiel tries to pick Dean up at a bar at his brother's insistence. Dean agrees to go on a date with him because Castiel seems adorably flustered. Dean is absolutely straight though, so he's just doing it to give the guy some confidence. Or is he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 255
Collections: my favorite Destiel fics





	Pity Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm posting! I'm proud I managed to finish one again. I still have like 40 drafts I haven't finished. Maybe someday I'll have posted them all.

It had been long day.

Work had sucked, like it hadn't in a long time, and it was mostly due to Dean's customers. He would never understand what people got from being rude to those who helped them, but Dean had long given up on asking himself these questions. It just didn't matter. He would just have to keep feeling like shit every day and accept it.

When he finally got home, he was as exhausted as he hadn't been in a long time, but he'd promised Sam to meet up with him at the Roadhouse after work. So even though he didn't really feel like it, he left the house half an hour later, quickly shooting a text to his mom to thank her again for looking after Jack. With Mary taking care of Jack, it was the only way he could get a night out anymore. Not that he didn't love Jack. He loved the shit out of the little guy! Nevertheless, he did make going out rather complicated.

He arrived at the bar ten minutes early, having actually worked up some motivation on the way, but of course, today just had to mess with him even more. Not long after he had sat down at the bar and ordered a beer for himself, he received a message from Sam saying he probably couldn't make it and that he was oh so sorry. Figures.

Damn this fucking day.

At least he had Ellen to keep him company a little. Of course she had to tend to her other customers as well, so they didn't really get to talk all that much, but who even cared anymore? He could have just as good a time as he would've had with Sam. Or so he tried to tell himself. He actually did feel a little lonely if he was being honest.

Letting his gaze wander around the Roadhouse, he noticed a man staring at him from across the room. He was wearing a trench coat, with a suit underneath of all things, and his hair was a dark brown. Their eyes met and the guy blushed furiously, looking caught, but he didn't avert his gaze, a hesitant, flustered smile forming on his face. Only when the smaller man across from him punched his arm to get his attention, did he focus back on his friend.

_Huh,_ Dean thought, forehead wrinkling in confusion. He wondered what was up with that.

Focusing back on his beer, he put the thought out of his mind and instead checked his phone for new messages. Sam had texted him two more times, apologizing yet again for standing him up, so Dean replied with a half-honest, _It's alright_ , so his brother wouldn't feel too guilty. Then he put his phone back into his pocket and waved at Ellen for another beer.

"E-Excuse me," a voice suddenly said from beside him, and Dean turned his head in surprise. Standing in front of him was the man in the trench coat, staring at him with startling blue eyes, and he was fidgeting slightly under Dean's expectant gaze.

"Uh, yes?" Dean replied eventually, realizing he hadn't said anything for too long a time, which was probably why the guy was looking so uncomfortable. Dean forced a small smile on his face, too, so he wouldn't appear as mean as he probably seemed at the moment.

"I'm Castiel," the guy said awkwardly, and Dean looked back at him in slight confusion.

"Uh, alright," he said and paused for a second, wondering if he should introduce himself as well. He didn't even know what this guy wanted. "I'm Dean," he added nevertheless, deciding to be polite for the moment and see where this would go.

But now the man -Castiel- started fidgeting even more than before and averted his eyes for the first time during their conversation. He blushed a little and wiped his hands on his suit pants, as if he was nervous about something. Dean frowned skeptically. Finally, Castiel's mouth opened, then closed again, then opened up a second time, and eventually, he spoke.

"Do you... come here often?" Castiel eventually asked and chanced a glance at Dean to check for his reaction.

It took a few seconds before Dean realized what was happening. And then he couldn't help the laugh bursting out of him without his approval. He'd finally realized what the hell was going on. Castiel was freaking _into_ him.

"Dude," Dean said, trying to hold back his laughter without being particularly successful, and put a hand down on Castiel's shoulder in reassurance when the man looked back at him helplessly. "Is that your attempt at flirting with me?" Dean managed to ask when he'd finally somewhat calmed down.

"I- Yes," Castiel started and he looked so unbelievably confused that Dean couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Did I do it wrong? My brother told me that's what you say when you want to pick someone up at a bar and I just assumed he knew what he was talking about..."

"Ah, so your brother put you up to this?" Dean smirked, remembering the few hilarious times he'd embarrassed Sammy by giving him awful advice on flirting.

"Well. Yes," Castiel admitted and he averted his eyes bashfully. "He noticed me ... looking at you and told me I needed to be braver and approach more people or else I was gonna die alo-- uh, I was gonna stay alone. Then he told me to try my best, gave me that line, and sent me over here. I didn't even know what I was doing, I'm sorry," Castiel explained.

"Hey, no worries," Dean said, smiling despite himself. It was kinda cute anyway, and even though Dean was most definitely straight, Castiel could probably do with a good experience, so what could it hurt to talk to him a little more. Besides, he was lonely and Castiel had made him laugh, so there was really no downside to it.

"Come on, sit down, Cas. What's your poison?" Dean continued and watched as Castiel tentatively sat down next to him. He looked up at Dean curiously.

"My poison?"

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Like, what do you want to drink?"

"Oh, um... Beer, please," Castiel said, and Dean quickly waved Ellen over to place their order.

"So, what do you do, Cas?" Dean asked when he turned back towards Castiel. "It must be something fancy, the way you're dressed," he noted, gesturing to the other man's suit and tie.

Once again, Castiel squinted at him in confusion. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing at all, buddy. Just fancy is all."

"Oh. Well, I'm a tax accountant," Castiel said. "What about you?"

"Mechanic," Dean replied, taking a sip of his new beer. "So, I guess you're real good with numbers, huh? I always sucked at Math."

"Yes, I very much am," Castiel said, and a tentative smile appeared on his face. "If you tell me your number, I assure you I'll remember it."

And what else could Dean do but give it to him when faced with this challenge?

* * *

When Dean awoke the next morning, there was a new message on his phone. He didn't usually get texts from people other than Sam, and he didn't recognize the number, so he opened it curiously and squinted at the bright screen.

_Hello Dean, this is Castiel. I really enjoyed our time together yesterday. Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?_

Dean couldn't suppress a smile.

_Why so formal?_ he texted back. _I can't believe you actually remembered my number, dude._

It didn't take long before Castiel replied, _I told you I was good with numbers._

_Yeah, you totally are._

And then, because he really liked Castiel and thought the man was too shy for his own good, he added, _Yes to the date, by the way. When do you have time?_

Who cared if Dean was straight? He'd had an amazing time yesterday and wouldn't mind seeing him again. And he could still show Castiel a nice time, help him become more confident. Dating experience had never hurt anyone.

Besides, Castiel would probably run as soon as he found out Dean had a kid anyway. Most women he'd been with had, and the few that didn't, Jack had hated. And Dean couldn't very well date someone his son didn't approve of. So, after the tenth time he'd tried, Dean had kind of given up on dating in general. In a way, it would also be good for Dean to get out of the house again and to slowly get back into the dating loop, even if it was with a guy instead of a girl. It was just this once anyway, to freshen up his skills and have a nice evening as he knew he would have with Cas.

When he eventually checked his phone again, he realized that he had five new messages from Castiel that he hadn't even noticed; that's how deep he was in his thoughts.

_Really? That makes me very happy! I'm free on Friday if that fits into your schedule._

_Or if Friday is too early, we could also do Monday or Wednesday or next Friday._

_Or, you know, any day you want, really, I'm pretty flexible; I'll just leave work early and take some of it home, it's no problem at all._

_Dean?_

_Dean, why are you not responding? Did I send too many messages? Gabriel said I shouldn't do that but now I've done it anyway. Did I mess up? I did, didn't I?_

Oh, damn. He'd really made Cas worry. Poor guy really didn't date much, did he?

He quickly sent a text back.

_No, you didn't mess up. Just didn't check my phone, sorry. I gotta check when I have time, I'll get back to you in half an hour tops._

And then he proceeded to call his mom and asked her whether she had time to watch Jack on Friday. As luck would have it, she did.

Well, looked like Dean had a date Friday night.

* * *

Friday came simultaneously way too fast and way too slowly. He kinda couldn't wait to see Cas again; he was a cool dude after all, and they'd gotten along famously at the Roadhouse. At the same time, though, Dean was somewhat anxious about going on a date with a man, not necessarily because he was worried people would be rude, but because he simply didn't know how to make it special for Castiel. He really wanted him to have a good experience, so that he'd have no problem asking out other men - actually gay men - in the future. But Dean didn't know how to behave on gay dates. With women it was easy - a few compliments here and there, a heavy dash of flirting, a hand on their forearm, and it was basically a done deal. With guys, Dean didn't know what to expect.

Then again, Dean wasn't actually gay, and wasn't it kinda mean to keep that from Castiel? He was basically stringing him along, wasn't he? He would have to clarify that he was straight soon, so Castiel wouldn't get his hopes up, but he kinda didn't want to let him down. What if Castiel beat himself up over hitting on a straight guy and never wanted to go on a date again?

Wouldn't it be better to make Castiel break it off with Dean? It wasn't like it was gonna be hard – Dean had a lot of poor qualities. He was obnoxious and annoying (according to his brother), he was over 40 (then again, so was Cas, so that probably didn't count), and he was a lowly, widowed mechanic who was raising an eight-year-old kid on his own. He was, like, a consolation prize among men, and Castiel would see that, too. So, no worries at all, right? Right.

Oh man, his thoughts were all over the place.

By the time Friday came around, Dean was basically a mess, his head filled with a confusing mix of anticipation, anxiousness, and guilt, while he desperately tried to decide on what to wear. All Jack had to contribute to the topic was a shrug and a sweet, but totally unhelpful, "You look good in everything, Dad." God, Dean loved his son.

By the time he had to leave the house, he'd settled on his tightest jeans (it was a gay date after all, tight was okay, right?) and a white button-up shirt that looked what he would describe as semi-formal, because he didn't know the restaurant Castiel had chosen. He looked okay, he thought, and it wasn't like there was time to change again anyway. Well, he'd actually tried to change into another outfit, for another three times, but then the strength of Jack's eye-roll had hit him full force and he'd decided against it.

Jack was already waiting by the car, when Dean finally decided to screw it, and gave his dad a thumbs-up for the outfit. Dean blushed but nodded, and then they both climbed into the car to drop Jack off at Mary's.

Mary of course gushed about how handsome he looked when they arrived, and wished him 'all the luck in the world' on his date with this Cas-girl, and even though he felt kinda bad about keeping the fact that Cas was a guy from his mother and son, Dean didn't correct her. It wouldn't matter later anyway.

On his way back to the car, Dean's phone pinged with a new message, and he opened it curiously. It was from Castiel and it made Dean smile.

_I'm really excited. And nervous. But more excited than nervous I think._

Dean typed a short reply and climbed back into the car, anxiousness making way for excitedness.

_Me, too, dude, I'm on my way. Be there in 10._

The ride was actually shorter than ten minutes, but Castiel was already standing outside his house waiting for him when he arrived.

"You look amazing," Castiel said sincerely when he sat down beside Dean, and Dean couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks. He'd never been good with compliments.

"Right back atcha," he muttered, stole another glance at the skin-tight shirt Castiel was wearing that hid absolutely nothing and gulped against the tightness in his throat.

"Thank you," Castiel said and smiled as if he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't seem all that nervous. Fuck, even Dean was nervous, and it wasn't even a real date for him.

They talked about everything and nothing on the ride to the restaurant while Castiel directed him. Conversation was surprisingly easy, considering. When they arrived at the restaurant, Dean was relieved to see it wasn't overly fancy. It was nice, but not suit-and-tie nice, and it seemed right up Castiel's alley.

"Where'd you leave your trench coat?" Dean asked Castiel later when they'd sat down and ordered already.

"At home," Castiel replied, a little flustered. "Gabe said it wasn't appropriate to wear for a date, and put me in these clothes instead," he gestured down his body.

"Well, they certainly suit you," Dean said without thinking, and wasn't that kinda weird? "Is Gabe the brother that put you up to hitting on me in the first place?" he quickly changed the topic.

"Yes, that's the one. He can be... difficult sometimes, but out of all my brothers, he's the one I like best," Castiel explained.

"Out of all your brothers?" Dean laughed. "How many do you have? Twenty?"

"Eight, actually, if you count all my half-brothers," Castiel said and smiled at Dean cheekily, which was an expression Dean had never seen on Castiel before and he absolutely liked it.

"You have _eight_ brothers?" Dean asked incredulously. "Holy shit, I was overwhelmed with my one brother sometimes, how did you survive?"

"Well, I was used to it. I was always the calm one, so I rarely got involved in any fights. I also have a sister, who I get along with great."

"Just one?" Dean asked.

"Just one," Castiel replied, flushing a little at Dean's smirk. "I barely believe it myself."

"You-" Dean started to reply but that was when their drinks arrived at the table and he was effectively cut off for now. They toasted to a nice evening and each took a sip of their beverages.

Conversation continued as smooth as it had been all night, and wasn't it weird that Dean had never spoken so freely on a date before? It was totally unexpected but kind of liberating. He thought about bringing up Jack a few times but decided to put it off for now, and to enjoy the nice time they were having.

Soon enough, conversation was once again interrupted by the waiter arriving with their food. The heavenly smell of burgers filled their noses and Dean couldn't help but take a deep breath in. "Dude," he groaned when the waiter had left. "These smell amazing."

"They taste amazing, too," Castiel said cheekily and there it was again, that sassy side Dean would never have expected from someone like Castiel but absolutely loved.

Dean didn't bother replying and simply smiled instead, taking a huge bite. It tasted just as heavenly as it smelled. "Holy fuck," he cursed unattractively with his mouth full of burger. "So good."

"I'm glad you like it," Castiel smiled adorably before taking a huge bite of his own.

They ate in silence, both of them too focused on their burgers to talk more, and it didn't take long for them to finish. Dean didn't think he'd ever had food as good as this, not even at the Roadhouse – not that he'd ever mention that to Ellen.

"Dessert?" Castiel asked afterwards. "They make a great apple pie."

"Hell yes!" Dean agreed and Castiel immediately ordered them a pie to share. This was quickly becoming Dean's best date ever, company and food-wise. It really was a shame that it wasn't gonna lead to anything.

That thought sobered Dean up a little. If he was being honest, he had completely forgotten he wasn't here on a real date, as weird as that sounded. And he still hadn't come clean about actually being straight and having a son, but it had been going really well and he hadn't wanted to destroy the nice time they were having. He probably shouldn't keep it from Cas any longer though... That would be unfair to him.

Castiel only deserved the best.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked somberly.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel said, picking up on Dean's sudden mood change immediately, a worried expression on his face. "Is everything alright?

"Yeah, of course, I just..." Dean started and gulped down his guilt. This was harder than he'd thought. "I just haven't been completely honest with you."

Before his eyes, Castiel's face shattered. "Oh no. I knew it. You didn't really want to go on a date with me, but you felt sorry for me, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Dean scoffed even though it was more or less the truth, and he could see hope and confusion returning to Castiel's eyes. "Not at all, I-- This has been amazing, and I knew it would be, but... There's just something you don't know about me."

"Dean, whatever you're about to tell me, it won't change how I look at you," Castiel promised and laid his hands down on Dean's. "I've already made up my mind about you."

Dean stared. Why did this man have to be so obnoxiously, amazingly wonderful, and why couldn't Dean just be gay?

"I'm widowed," it burst out of Dean all of a sudden. Castiel blinked at him. "I'm widowed and I have an eight-year-old son that I'm raising on my own."

There it was. No taking it back now. Castiel would leave after this amazing date and find someone else, and Dean would go home to Jack and keep living like he had been before. It was better this way.

Except, "That's fine with me, Dean," Castiel said and squeezed his hands, and he sounded so goddamn honest that Dean didn't know how to react at first, because who the hell just accepted that their date had a kid and went with it, this fast?

"You don't understand, Cas," Dean said because that was the only possible explanation. "I was married, to a _woman,_ and I have a _biological_ kid that I'm raising on my own." That had to be enough to make Castiel realize he was straight, right?

"Like I said, I'm okay with that," Castiel repeated, squinting a little at Dean's incredulous stare. "You being a single-father and having been with a woman doesn't change how I look at you, you don't have to worry. You're still the same Dean."

And fuck, Dean felt raw. Nobody had ever reacted like this when he broke the news, and it just felt so nice to be accepted this easily. He didn't know what to do or say to that, so he simply nodded and squeezed Castiel's hands back.

Luckily, this was the exact moment their pie arrived and effectively ended Dean's vulnerable moment.

The pie was as amazing as the burgers had been, just like expected, and Dean once again praised Castiel for picking the world's best restaurant for their date. He would definitely come here again.

Conversation returned back to normal and by the time the check came, it was later than Dean had expected it to be. It was good that Jack usually spent the night at Mary's whenever he was on a date (which hadn't happened very often lately), so he didn't have to watch the time.

Castiel insisted on paying, even though Dean protested, but Cas was adamant. "You drove, so I'm paying," was his argument, so Dean let it go with a weak, "Next time it's my turn," not even realizing that he'd inadvertently promised that there'd be a next time.

When they left the building, Castiel stopped a few feet from the car. "I don't really want this night to end yet," he admitted, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. "Would you like to go for a walk before leaving?"

And because Dean didn't seem to be able to say no to anything tonight, he agreed without a second thought.

"Tell me about your son," Castiel said when they started walking, and shyly took Dean's hand in his. Dean let it happen and held on tight at his suggestion.

"Well, his name is Jack," Dean began, voice rough and hands clammy.

He didn't stop talking for a while.

* * *

Even though Dean knew better, he agreed to another date. He knew it would have been smarter to end it before Castiel got too invested, but it had just been such a nice evening and Dean had felt so understood and accepted, and he'd still been raw from their talk about Jack, so really, there was no way he could have said no. Besides, it would work itself out as soon as Castiel met Jack because Jack had never liked anyone Dean had dated in his life. He sincerely doubted that Castiel would be the exception.

So, even if he had stupidly agreed to another date, he knew how to save it. He simply asked Castiel if it was okay for him to come by the house for dinner while Jack was home, because he didn't want to burden his mom any more than he had to. Or that's what he told Cas anyway. Castiel had immediately accepted, which, okay, was kinda unexpected but then again Cas was awesome like that, so he really shouldn't be surprised. It was rather sad that this would be the last date they'd have to be honest. Dean had gotten somewhat attached to Castiel’s unique charms and he sincerely hoped they could stay friends after all this. But Dean wouldn't lead Cas on anymore, so help him God.

When he'd told Jack that he was gonna be bringing a date home this weekend, Jack had simply nodded and avoided the topic for the rest of the week. That was how he usually reacted. Jack didn't like when he went on dates.

Maybe Dean had spoiled him too much. But he was his baby boy, what was he supposed to do, _not_ spoil him?

Anyway, the days passed quickly and soon it was Saturday, Dean having spent the time either working, texting Cas, or playing with Jack. Even early in the morning, Dean was already nervous for their date, but luckily not as much as last time. Apparently though, Castiel was a lot more nervous than before, and Dean honestly got it. He'd be nervous too if he got to meet his date's kid, especially if said kid was kinda picky with whom he liked.

The bell rang at exactly 6 pm and Dean rushed to answer. Castiel looked awesome if Dean said so himself.

"Hey, Cas, looking good," he greeted the other man.

"Thank you, Dean, you look amazing as well," came the sincere reply.

"Come on in," Dean said, deliberately not reacting to the compliment. Castiel did so, taking off his jacket, and followed Dean into the living room where Jack was sitting on the floor, playing with his model trains. It was what he usually did when Dean's dates were coming over, probably because it gave him the opportunity to show his disdain by intentionally ignoring them. He was sneaky like that, and if Dean was being honest, he was kind of impressed by it.

"Jack, this is Cas," Dean announced, earning a disinterested glance from Jack – that was until he noticed Castiel and that he was in fact male.

"Hello?" Jack said, startled.

"Hello Jack," Castiel smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you."

In that moment, the oven started beeping, announcing that it was time to return to the kitchen, so Dean turned to Castiel and said, "Are you okay on your own for a while? I'll be back soon, okay?" He knew it was a dick move to leave Castiel in the daunting presence of his disapproving son, but he had to get the food out of the oven. Also, if Jack didn't like Castiel, Dean would have the perfect excuse to send Castiel on his way without hurting his feelings too much. Or that was the plan at least.

"Yes, that's alright," Castiel agreed, ever the gentleman, and sat down on the couch hesitantly. Jack was watching him from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

Quickly, Dean disappeared in the kitchen, stomach feeling queasy for whatever reason. He pulled the food out of the oven and set it on the counter to let it cool down for a minute. Then, and he wasn't proud of it, he snuck towards the door to the living room and sneaked a look inside. Jack was still sitting on the floor, Castiel on the couch across from him, and they were staring at each other curiously. Although Jack did try to stay inconspicuous, he wasn't very successful.

"So," Jack started, curiosity overtaking his decision to keep quiet. "You're Dad's date?"

"I am," Castiel said, fidgeting slightly. "I'm very lucky." An affectionate smile appeared on his face. Dean couldn’t help but smile as well.

"But... You're a man," Jack observed with a frown in his face.

"Yes," Castiel agreed, squinting back. "Has Dean not dated men before?"

Jack shook his head. "He usually brings home pretty women who treat me like I'm a baby. I'm _not_ ," he clarified, shooting Castiel a warning look. Dean couldn't help the snort that left his mouth. Neither of the two noticed.

"I know you're not," Castiel agreed sincerely.

"Yeah, well," Jack said, seeming a little surprised at Castiel's response. "You're the first man he's brought over anyway." He then continued playing with his trains as if the conversation was finished now.

"I... I didn't know," Castiel said. Dean wondered if that was the moment he understood that Dean wasn't gay. But then Castiel continued, "I'm glad though. I haven't been with a man either. We can figure it out together." Castiel smiled happily, and Dean's heart thumped in his chest at the sight.

Jack nodded in response and even shot Castiel a smile as well. Then, to Dean's great surprise, he pushed one of his trains in Castiel's direction and wordlessly indicated that Castiel join him on the floor. After a second of confusion, Castiel did, sitting down next to Jack and the trains. He reached out a hand to the one Jack had given him and picked it up slowly.

"What is the point of this game?" he asked curiously.

"To pretend you're a train," Jack explained, 100 percent serious.

"Oh, alright," Castiel accepted, and then he started pushing the train around on the floor.

Dean left them to their game and turned to prepare the meal, a weird feeling settling in his stomach. On the one hand, he was thrilled. Finally, Jack liked one of his dates! That had never happened before, and Dean was completely taken off-guard by it. He wondered what was so different about Castiel that made Jack like him. Then again, Dean had liked him from the start as well, Castiel just had something special.

On the other hand, though, Dean's heart sank. He had wanted Jack to dislike Castiel, so he could use that as an excuse not to go on another date with Castiel. Now that Jack liked him, he had to actually tell Castiel that he couldn't date him because he was straight. And he couldn't bear the thought of hurting him. Castiel was so kind-hearted and just... so absolutely awesome. He’d have to make it right soon.

Forcing himself to forget about it for now, he pushed the feeling away. There would be enough time for all that later.

When all three meals were prepared, Dean took the plates and walked into the living room where Castiel and Jack were still playing with the trains -apparently trains were able talk with each other now- and sat the plates down on the table.

"Dinner time, folks," Dean announced, successfully catching both their attention. "You ready for the best lasagna you ever had, Cas?"

* * *

A few hours later, Castiel and Dean were sitting on the couch next to each other, Jack having gone to bed already. Surprisingly enough, the boy had hugged Castiel goodbye before leaving, and Dean didn't quite know what to make of that. His heart felt warm, but his stomach was tight. He knew he'd have to have the talk with Castiel now.

"Tonight was nice," Castiel said, looking into Dean's eyes hopefully. He was beautiful like this, even Dean had to admit that.

"Yeah, it was," Dean agreed hesitantly. "Jack seemed to like you."

"You think so?" Castiel asked. He looked really happy at the prospect.

"Yeah. He's never hugged any of my previous dates goodnight," Dean chuckled awkwardly.

Castiel smiled back warmly. "That makes me very happy. I like Jack, too."

"Good," Dean said, but he was sobering quickly. He knew he needed to have the talk soon, but everything in himself resisted and he couldn't get the words out. So, he ended up staring at Castiel in indecision.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, trying to read him. After a few seconds, he seemingly came to a conclusion because his face morphed into something nervous but determined, and he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips against Dean's gently. Dean let him, for whatever reason, and was surprised to notice that it was a really good kiss that made Dean's stomach flutter in confusion.

Castiel pulled back soon after, a hesitant smile on his lips. Dean felt too guilty to return it.

"Cas," he said, knowing he'd have to come clean now. There was no more postponing it. He looked down at the hands on his lap in shame. "I'm sorry, I – I can't."

Castiel's smile slipped off his face slowly. He visibly gulped down his disappointment, glancing away to hide his unshed tears. Dean knew they were there anyway.

"May I ask why?" he asked calmly, almost like he'd expected rejection all along, and it broke Dean's heart a little that a man as great as Castiel had so little luck in love.

"I – I wish I could be with you, you're a really amazing guy, but... I'm straight," he started to explain, tears forming in his eyes. Castiel frowned in confusion at his words. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't want to hurt you because I really, really like you and the dates were so great, and I thought you'd run away as soon as you heard I had a son anyway, so I figured what the hell. But then you just accepted it and I... I didn't know when to bring it up. I felt too good with you and didn’t wanna destroy everything. I'm really sorry, Cas, I'm so sorry," he apologized, and a few tears escaped without his knowledge. He hadn't expected this to hurt so much.

"You're... straight?" Castiel asked and his face was scrunched up in a mix of confusion and sadness. "But I thought... And you said the dates were great and you really liked me, and... I just hoped... Are you sure?"

Dean scoffed through his crying. "Of course I'm sure. I've been in love with women before, and it's not like I can just like men, too."

Castiel stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You absolutely can. It's called bisexuality."

"Bi–" Dean started, realization dawning on him slowly.

"Or pansexual if it fits better," Castiel continued.

"You mean that – that it's okay that I wanna kiss you despite having been with women? I don't have to choose, I can just – I can just do whatever I want?" Dean asked, just to be sure.

"Of course, Dean," Castiel said and smiled slightly.

"Shit," Dean cursed. "I didn't realize. I always thought it was one or the other – Dad always... He always said I was straight because I liked girls. It made sense at the time, I just... I didn't know."

"It's okay, Dean, you know now," Castiel promised. He was fidgeting in his seat slightly. "Was that..." he stuttered. "Was that the only reason why you can't be with me?" He didn't dare look up at Dean.

Dean stared at Castiel for a few seconds, thinking about all the time they'd spent together and then decided, "Yeah. That was the only reason."

Hesitantly, he reached out to Castiel and cradled his face, turning Castiel to face him. "I'm sorry for being a dumbass," he apologized.

"I'd prefer the term uneducated. Less dumb, less ass," Castiel commented, hesitant hope slowly seeping back onto his face.

Dean chuckled. "Alright." He stared into Castiel’s eyes for another few seconds. "You know..." Dean then started. "Now that there's nothing stopping me, will you... um... be my boyfriend, maybe?"

Castiel’s face morphed into a watery smile. "Of course I will, Dean," he said and pulled him into a relieved hug. Dean held on tightly, happiness seeping into every corner of his being.

“Awesome,” he muttered.

Then he pulled back and dragged Castiel into a passionate kiss.

They didn't stop kissing for a while. 


End file.
